


Wake Up

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Jerevin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: "Wake up, okay? It's time to open your eyes. Will you do that for me?"





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacesix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/gifts).



> For my absolutely lovely friend Ryan, who has shown me so much kindness. Thank you. <3

_Sirens filled the air, getting louder and louder as the police sped towards the bank. Loud yelling erupted in his ear as he was told to leave, to get out before it was too late. Of course, he didn’t listen. He usually did, but not this time._

A man in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants entered the room, giving the man in the bed a quick glance. He exhaled sharply and took a step forward, stopping when someone spoke. “Don’t. Sorry Geoff, but he’s not stable enough to have visitors. You’re only still here because you’re the boss,” a voice murmured to his right. A man in scrubs stepped out of a nearby office room, crossing his arms as he took a stand near his boss. “He looks a little worse than he actually is, though I must admit it’s a miracle he even survived.”

“Will he live?” The tattooed man replied, keeping his gaze on the injured man. The beeping of the life support machine filled the silence of the room as Geoff waited for an answer. “Caleb, just tell me the truth. Don’t fuckin’ sugarcoat it. Am I going to have to bury my crew member?”

Caleb sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The couple of bullets that struck him in the chest barely missed any major arteries. It was a bitch to fix the damage, but I managed. The one that struck his right leg was through and through; no lasting damage should be done. As for the one that struck him in the head…” The doctor grimaced, eyeing the bandage wrapped around the unconscious man’s head. “Only time will tell if he’ll live. You’re not going to have to bury him quite yet… but don’t be surprised if you have to.” Caleb gently rested his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, squeezing it softly. “I’m sorry. He’s tough. He’ll probably survive.”

“He’s never been shot in the head before though,” Geoff murmured, tearing his gaze away from the bed. He glanced at the doctor, something unreadable in his expression. “Make sure he lives, Caleb.” A slightly dangerous edge bit into the boss’s words as he continued, “Do your damnedest to ensure that.” He shrugged the smaller man’s hand off and walked out of the room, not throwing another glance back. 

The simple threat behind the words were noticed by the Crew’s doctor and he sighed again, turning his head to the man in the bed. “You better survive, Haywood. They’ll fall apart without you,” he said as he moved to change the bandages.

 _“Ryan! Get the fuck out of the bank! I don’t care if we don’t have the fucking money, your life-” He ripped the comm out of his ear then. His life? Pft, yeah. Like that was worth much. Everyone that wasn’t a part of the crew and select people wanted him dead. He used to love that fact; it made it easier to not form bonds and to stay safe. Now… now it lead him to this point in his life. What’s the point if everyone would rather you gone?_ _Would be_ happier _if you were dead?_

“Why. Why didn’t you fucking leave you moron! Were you trying to die!?” He paused, eyeing the man in the hospital bed. The bandages wrapped around his head were tinged slightly red again, a sign they needed to be changed. His hands curled into fists again as a horrifying and saddening realization dawned on him. “You were, weren’t you? Goddamn it, Ryan. Fuck you. Like hell we’re gonna let you die. Do you hear me, motherfucker?! We aren’t going to let you die! You don’t get to make that fucking decision!”

“Michael.” A soft voice spoke from the doorway, the floral patterned shirt barely visible. “You’re going to wake up the whole neighbourhood with your yelling.”

“I don’t care, Jack! He tried to get himself killed!” 

The Crew’s second-in-command closed the door and walked over to Michael, placing his hands on his shoulders. “He may have, but yelling at him isn’t going to wake him up. If you keep this up, Caleb is going to kick us out for good.”

“He can try,” the Crew’s explosive man growled, keeping his gaze on Ryan. “It’s been a fucking week, Jack. He’s not getting any better. What if-”

“He’s going to live. He’s _Ryan_. He survives just about everything. Now go get something to eat. Caleb told me you’ve been here all night.”

Michael shrugged, saying gruffly, “Yeah well. Someone had to keep an eye on his stupid ass in case something happened.” 

“Let me watch him for a while.” Jack sighed, letting go of Michael’s shoulders. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go blow something up. That always makes you feel better. Take Gavin and Jeremy with you. I’ll make sure to tell Geoff that I gave you guys permission.”

A slightly gleeful look entered the curly haired man’s face and he nodded, throwing another glance at Ryan. “Fine. But we’ll be back. Call me if he wakes up.”

“I promise. Now get out of here.” Jack watched as Michael left, closing the door behind him. He turned his gaze back to the Vagabond, a heavy feeling in his heart. He sat in the seat set up next to the bed, taking the dirty blond man’s hand in his own. “Oh Ryan,” he whispered, a tear threatening to make its way down his face. “We love you. Just keep hanging on. When you wake up, we’ll be here for you. I promise.”

 _Everyone else had already left the bank. He checked his guns, reloading them silently. The sounds of tires squealing and yelling filled the air as LSPD finally came onto the scene. Ryan smiled underneath his mask. One last shootout. He raised his head as he slipped off his mask, dropping it to the floor without a second glance. He had his old face paint on, the most recognizable of the designs he’s used. He turned to face the camera that he knew Gavin was watching him from, undoubtedly yelling at him to get out. He mouthed at the camera_ , “I’m sorry. Tell Jeremy I love him, okay Gavvers?” _He gave a soft smile before shooting out the camera as the police swarmed the room, yelling at him to get down. Of course, he didn’t listen to them either._

“...And Geoff’s been drinking more and more. Blames himself for what happened. ‘Course, he’s being a bloody idiot but when does he ever listen to us? Jack’s trying to help him but…” the Brit sighed, brushing some of Ryan’s hair out of his face. “We miss you, Ryebread. The Crew’s not the same without you.” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his free hand. “Please. Please wake up. Caleb says that you might not ever open your eyes again. Prove him wrong, okay?” He squeezed the unconscious man’s hand, whispering, “We need you. Especially Jeremy. You said you loved him. If you do, _prove it_. Open your eyes, you stubborn git.”

_This life wears you down. The red never really leaves your hands, no matter how hard you scrub. Ryan… Ryan was tired of it all. All the killing, the harming. He realized this when he lost Ray. It hurt more than Ryan ever showed. He moved on and allowed himself to fall in love again, but he wasn’t the same. Life wasn’t the same. And Ryan was done. Didn’t see a way out, except for this..._

_He nearly laughed when the first bullet hit him in the right leg. Smiled when the second hit him in the chest. As he fell and the third struck him in his chest again, he closed his eyes. He thought up images of the Crew, smiling and happy. He thought of Jeremy, and a pang of regret hit him. He never got to tell the sniper that he loved him, but at least he’ll know once Gavin tells him._

_He was already fading to unconsciousness once the fourth and final bullet struck him in the head. By that point the rest of the Crew had re-entered the bank, taking out the policemen. Ryan never saw any of that; he was already gone. It took everything in the Crew’s power to keep him alive until they got to Caleb’s. Took the doctor even longer to keep his heart beating. Now… now it was just a waiting game._

“Ryan. Come on buddy. I need you to wake up now, okay?” The man sighed, readjusting his grip on the unconscious man’s hand. “If I tell you I broke your mask, will that get you to wake up? I’ll gladly take a punch if it means you getting up.” His voice softened and he lifted Ryan’s hand to his mouth, kissing it softly. “Please. Give me a chance to hear you say it in person. Tell me you love me, Ryan.” 

“Didn’t think you liked him back,” Caleb said, coming up behind Jeremy. He checked Ryan’s vitals before smiling slyly at the sniper, crossing his arms.

“You knew he liked me?”

“Of course I did. I may only be your crew’s doctor but I’ve inside knowledge of a lot of things.” Caleb studied Jeremy, his face falling slightly. “Jeremy… you know he might not ever wake up, yeah? Brain injuries are unpredictable, especially bullet wounds. And he’s been in a coma for a month now-”

Jeremy sighed, cutting the doctor off. “You don’t need to remind me, Caleb. I know that I might as well say goodbye. Can’t stop a guy from hoping though.”

Caleb nodded, a sad look in his eyes. “No, I can’t. Call me if anything happens.” The doctor squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder gently before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The Lad kept his gaze on Ryan as Caleb left, frowning deeply. “Don’t make me have to say goodbye, Rye. I’m not ready. I love you too much.” Jeremy lowered his head, holding Ryan’s hand against his forehead. He whispered, “I love you, Ryan Haywood. Wake up. Please.”

_Images of the Crew danced through Ryan’s head, haunting him. Memories of heists gone wrong, of his family being injured… it took everything in Ryan to not scream. He felt relief when instead of seeing his family in pain, he saw them happy and well. Laughter filled his ears as he watched the Lads wrestle with each other, the other Gents watching. Geoff said something but he couldn’t hear what it was, his boss’s voice sounding so far away. One by one the other Crew members tried to say something, concern filling their faces as they crowded around the Vagabond. Panic pulsed through Ryan as he dropped to his knees, covering his ears. He didn’t notice as the Crew disappeared, all except for one._

_Jeremy knelt down in front of the dirty blond, gently taking the man’s hands away from his ears. “Hey. I’ve got you,” the sniper muttered, taking Ryan in his arms. “I’m not leaving. I love you, Ryan. I have for a while now.”_

_Ryan clung to Jeremy’s arms as if they were his life support, tears falling freely. “I’m so sorry, Jeremy. I made a stupid mistake and I regret it so much. I don’t want to leave you guys, especially not you. I love you. I’m sorry.”_

_“Oh, Ryan. It’s okay. We all still love you. We always will.” Jeremy ran his hands through the Crew’s hitman’s hair, pressing soft kisses against the top of his head. “Wake up, okay? It’s time to open your eyes. Will you do that for me?”_

_“I don’t know if I can anymore. I’m so tired, Jeremy. Can’t I just stay here with you?”_

_The Lad wrapped his arms tighter around Ryan. “No. Because once you die, once you give up, I’ll be gone. There’ll be nothing but blackness, Rye. But if you open your eyes, I’ll be there. Trust me.”_

_Ryan nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to the heartbeat of Jeremy. “I trust you. I always have. I love you…”_

“Jeremy,” Ryan breathed out, his free hand twitching slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“Ryan?” The Lad looked up, hope clear on his face. “Ryan, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

A soft groan escaped Ryan’s lips, and for the first time in over a month he opened his eyes. “Jeremy?” He whispered, looking around. His voice was hoarse from lack of use; a whisper was all he could manage.

Jeremy stood up, clutching Ryan’s hand tightly as relief flowed through him. “I’m right here, Rye. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m… so sorry,” the Gent whispered, tears filling his eyes. “I’m such an idiot.” He turned his face away, hiding the tears that spilled over. “I’m just so tired. I didn’t see a way out...”

“I know buddy. I know,” Jeremy whispered. He gently turned Ryan’s face back to his, a soft look on his face. “We’ll help you, okay? Or get you some help. But we aren’t going to let you suffer anymore.”

Ryan nodded subtly, studying the Lads face. Before Jeremy could react, Ryan cupped the back of his neck and pulled his face down, kissing him. Jeremy blinked in surprise before kissing back, his own tears finally spilling over. “I love you. I’m so sorry. If you never forgive me, I’ll understand,” Ryan continued to whisper, pulling away slightly to look at the Lad.

“I’ll forgive you. But you have to promise me to never do something like that again. I mean it, Ryan.” Jeremy squeezed Ryan’s hand, saying almost sharply, “Promise me. We’ll work out whatever issues you have. Just never pull a stunt like that again.”

“I promise.” Ryan gave a soft smile to the Lad, squeezing his hand in return. “You have my word that I won’t do that. I kinda missed you guys too much anyways.”

“Good.” Jeremy planted a kiss on Ryan’s forehead, murmuring, “I gotta tell Caleb you’re awake and then let the others know. Think you’ll be able to handle all of that?”

“As long as you’re here with me,” Ryan murmured, almost shyly. “Hey… Jeremy? How long have I been out?”

Jeremy hesitated as pulled out his phone, keeping his gaze on the device. “A little over a month. We all uh, thought you wouldn’t ever wake up for a while there. But we never gave up hope.” He pressed a few buttons on his phone, holding it up to his ear. As soon as his call was picked up he said, “Boss? He’s awake. Yeah, he seems to be okay. I’m about to get Caleb to look over him.” He paused as he listened, nodding. “See you soon.” He hung up, giving Rye a soft smile. “They’ll be here in less than an hour. I’m gonna go get Caleb-”

“No need, Jeremy. I’ve got him from here.” The doctor in question came into the room, a relieved look on his face. “Nice to see you awake, Haywood. Didn’t think you’d make it.” He started checking Ryan over, listening to his heartbeat. “How do you feel?”

“Like hell.” Ryan hissed as Caleb gently pressed against his chest, then as his head was checked upon. “But I’m alive, and that’s what matters most in the end.”

Caleb nodded, a serious look crossing over him. “Indeed. Despite your attempt to end your life. And don’t try to deny that that’s what you did. The Crew has told me everything.” He stopped as he heard footsteps running towards the room, gaze swinging to the door. “That’ll be them. We’ll talk more about this later, Ryan.” 

Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding in return at the doctor. “I look forward to it.” Before Ryan could say anything else, the door to the room burst open, his crew members rushing in.

“Motherfucker! You’re actually awake!” Michael exclaimed and before he knew it, Ryan was being hugged tightly by his crew members, large smiles on each of their faces.

“Never do that again. You hear me?” His boss nearly wailed at him, tears sliding down his weary face. 

“Glad to see you awake, Ryan. It’s not been the same without you,” the Crew’s second-in-command said, smiling widely at the hitman.

“You git! I can’t believe you bloody woke up! I mean, I’m glad you did but-”

“Alright guys, calm down. He just woke up, after all. If you overwhelm my patient, I will kick all of you out and no I don’t care if you threaten me.” Caleb crossed his arms, a stern look on his face.

“Thanks, Caleb.” The merc sat up slightly, with the help of Jeremy. “I’ve uh, got some things I want to say if you guys don’t mind…” And so he told them everything; how he felt, what he was going through. How he thought that death was the only way to escape what was going on. The Crew sat and listened, pangs of sadness hitting them. How could they have been so blind as to how Ryan felt? Of course, he kept it hidden away from them, letting it bottle up until it very nearly killed him. After he finished talking they all promised they’ll be there for him. That they won’t ever let this happen again. Ryan won’t admit it later on, but he definitely cried that day. 

Realizing just how much the people you consider your family loves and supports you would make anyone cry.


	2. Later (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra sweetness, just for you. <3

_A few months has passed since the incident. Ryan still struggled, but with the Crew’s help he was getting better. He started seeing a therapist (and despite how much he argued against seeing one, he was glad he was being forced to go. Who knew that talking out your problems actually helped?). Caleb prescribed sleeping medication to help with the insomnia, and for once in his life he was sleeping normally. The Crew was even making sure that Ryan wasn’t alone for too long, showing him that they loved and cared for him even when he off his murder breaks. Life, Ryan was quickly rediscovering, was worth living for. Especially since…_

“Morning, babe,” a voice murmured behind him. Ryan smiled softly and turned around, facing the purple-and-orange haired man in his bed. 

“Good morning. Sleep well?” The merc murmured, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. 

“I always sleep well when I’m with you,” Jeremy yawned, snuggling into Ryan more. “Cheesy as fuck, but true. Did you sleep well?”

“Yep. Even had a dream.” Ryan gently rubbed the Lad’s back, smiling softly again.

“Yeah? Was it a good dream?” The sniper looked up at the blond, concern filling his eyes. “Or was it…?” 

“No, it wasn’t the nightmare. It was about us.” Ryan smiled wider, faint memories of the dream popping up. “It was the best dream I’ve ever had.”

Jeremy smiled, relief evident on his face. He propped up on his elbow, studying the dirty blond’s face. “Wanna tell me about it?” 

“Actually…” Ryan sat up, gently unwrapping his arms from the sniper. He leaned over to his nightstand, taking something out of this top drawer. “I thought I’d rather make it a reality. As long as you say yes, of course. If you don’t… well, I’ll be disappointed but ultimately it’s your decision.” As he spoke he held out a small black box, the perfect size for a ring. 

Jeremy quickly sat up, his mouth dropping open. “Holy shit, Ryan. Is this what I think this is? Are you seriously asking me to marry you?”

Ryan nodded, a small look of apprehension on his face. “Like I said, if you say no that’s-”

The Lad snatched the box out of Ryan’s hand, a look of pure joy on his face. “Say no? Are you kidding me, Rye? Of course I’ll marry you!” He opened the box, smiling even wider as he took in the black-and-purple themed ring. “It’s absolutely gorgeous, babe.”

“I’m glad you like it. I tried to choose one that showed off both of us. Black for me, and purple for you.” Ryan gently took the ring out of Jeremy’s hand, slipping it onto the sniper’s ring finger.  
Jeremy leaned forward as soon as Ryan was done putting the ring on, kissing him softly. “I love you so much, Ryan Haywood. I loved you the minute I first laid eyes on you.”

Ryan kissed back, the smile on his face making it almost impossible to do so. “I can’t say the same, but I’ve loved you for a long time. And _nothing_ will ever stop that.” 

The two spent the rest of the morning in bed, giddy with happiness; both of their dreams were coming true, and for once in his life Ryan could honestly say he didn’t hate being alive. 

As for the Crew, they were just happy _he_ was happy. Jeremy and Ryan made a good pair, even with their differences. There were going to be hard times ahead, but they’ll work through them.

They always do.


End file.
